


Synopsis: Methuselah's Gift

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Methuselah's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Methuselah's Gift

**METHUSELAH'S GIFT**

In 'Legacy' we learn of the ancient crystal that Rebecca divided among her students. We see how Amanda treasures it in 'Finale, Part II', when she offers it to her beloved Duncan to wear in his fight against Kalas. Even _one_ piece supposedly protects its owner against harm. According to legend, the entire crystal, known as the Methuselah Stone, renders its owner invincible and immortal. 

Luther tried to complete the Stone. He is now dead. 

Someone else is now trying to unite the crystals. Amanda is attacked and frightened out of her wits. She turns to Duncan, (who else?) for help. She must search a bit, since Duncan moved the barge after the fire-set by Kassim in 'Promises'-almost destroyed it. They both assume that it's Watchers' work. Then they discover that a special Watcher-Adam Pierson, a/k/a Methos-is seeking the stone. Hm-m-m-m. 

Would Methos kill Amanda for her crystal? 

This is Adrian Paul's second turn at directing. 

_New Characters:_

**NATHAN STERN** \- High Official of the Watchers. 

**DANIEL GEIGER** \- Amanda's Watcher, new to his job with high ambitions. 

* * *

Unknown City, Present Day 

Night in the city,   
A quiet neighborhood,   
A van's pulling up,   
Men are up to no good.   
They enter a building,   
Stealthily creeping,   
Upstairs to the bedroom-   
Where Amanda lies sleeping. 

It isn't a Buzz, just a-   
Noise that awakes her,   
Their faces are masked-   
But, that's not what shakes her.   
A _SWORD!_ So nearby-   
She can feel its cold steel!   
It isn't a dream,   
This nightmare is real! 

She leaps out of bed,   
But, she's not bulletproof,   
She takes a few slugs-   
Before reaching the roof.   
Grabbing a cable,   
She launches in flight,   
Descends to the street...   
And escapes in the night. 

Watcher Headquarters, Western Europe 

Adam/Methos is poring-   
Over old books,   
He finds what he seeks,   
Pauses and looks...   
The Methuselah Stone-   
That Luther so craved,   
If a mortal possessed it,   
Could a doomed life be saved? 

If all of the pieces,   
Together embraced...   
Would the owner's mortality-   
Then be replaced-   
By ultimate power,   
Immortal and strong,   
Was Luther's presumption-   
Not far from wrong? 

Paris Street 

With newly dyed hair-   
Of a platinum hue...   
Amanda steps furtively,   
Scared through and through.   
That stranger is smiling!   
In her paranoia-   
She imagines this nerd-   
Is out to destroy her. 

From concealment, she leaps!   
And attacks the poor guy,   
He merely was ogling...   
As she passed him by.   
He proves that he lives-   
Not far away,   
'I'm sorry,' she mumbles,   
'I've had a bad day.' 

Watcher Headquarters 

Adam's engrossed-   
In his research material-   
When he's interrupted-   
In a manner, imperial,   
The gentleman's queries-   
Find him at a loss,   
'And you are?' asks Adam,   
'Nathan Stern, I'm your boss.' 

The Barge 

Amanda's nerves show-   
When she finally reaches-   
Her goal-the Highlander-   
Who's help, she beseeches.   
'Why did you move-   
The barge?' (Nasty glares),   
Mac shrugs her off,   
'To make some repairs.' 

Watcher Headquarters 

'Your project is 'Methos,'   
But this information-   
Is all about Luther,   
Why this avocation?'   
'I thought they crossed paths,'   
'They didn't,' snipes Stern,   
'One last thing,' says Pierson   
'That I'd like to learn.' 

'The crystals' asks Adam,   
Matter-of-factly,   
'I thought that we kept them,   
Where are they, exactly?'   
'They're here, in our gallery.'   
(Adam Pierson's heart leaps),   
Yes, he'd like to see them,   
But, composure he keeps. 

The Barge 

'I'm being followed!'   
Mac grins at her grief,   
A hazard, he notes-   
Of being a thief.   
But quickly, he sees-   
That her terror is real.   
She tells him the tale-   
Of her frightening ordeal. 

Now they're embracing-   
He's holding her close.   
Her problem is difficult-   
To diagnose.   
Could it be Watchers?   
'Did they have tattoos?'   
She'd no time to look,   
'They had _swords_!!!' Her excuse. 

Watcher Headquarters 

Stern has led Adam-   
Through a passageway-   
To the room, where the crystals-   
Are placed on display.   
Adam's astonished,   
Such hunger is his,   
Only one piece is missing,   
And... _he knows where it is!_

The Barge 

'Whatever it is,   
We'll face it together.'   
Mac checked with Dawson,   
Asking him whether-   
This is Watcher business,   
But, Joe's not aware,   
'Let's start,' says Amanda,   
'With that guy over there.' 

'He's reading a paper,   
Has not turned one page.'   
Mac prompts, 'Start a fight,   
Then leave in a rage,'   
When Amanda walks off,   
The man trails behind,   
As she turns, MacLeod grabs him,   
Putting him in a bind. 

Amanda erupts,   
Slugs this guy in the jaw,   
MacLeod is amazed,   
Of her skill, he's in awe.   
They pull him inside,   
For a brief interview,   
His name's Daniel Geiger,   
On his wrist, a tattoo. 

He 'watches' Amanda,   
But, when he is asked-   
To describe her attackers,   
'I can't, they were masked!'   
Amanda and Duncan-   
Keep circling him,   
Ply him with questions,   
But, his memory's dim. 

'They left in a van,   
I think it was blue.'   
'No,' she recalls,   
'Green was its hue.   
American made,   
Which make, I'm in doubt.'   
'Don't worry,' says Mac,   
'We'll figure it out.' 

Dan Geiger seems jumpy,   
Uneasy, alarmed,   
They no longer need him,   
Will he be harmed?   
'You can go,' says MacLeod,   
In a whisper, he tells...   
'If I were you, Dan,   
I would watch someone else.' 

Watcher Headquarters, Later 

Stern confronts Dan,   
'Too much you've revealed,   
You were not ready-   
To work in the field,'   
You'll be reassigned,   
To Research you'll go,   
Now _what did you tell them?_   
I have to know.' 

Paris Street 

MacLeod and Amanda-   
Hunt for a green Chevy,   
A man's walking toward them,   
Short beard, a bit heavy,   
Amanda grabs Mac,   
As she see the man come,   
But, the 'weapon' he holds-   
Is a mere stick of gum. 

'Do all non-immortals,   
Live in such dread?'   
Mac replies, 'Only when-   
Someone wishes them dead.   
Let's check out one more,   
Then call it a day.'   
They get in the car,   
Anxiously drive away. 

Home of Green Chevy Van Owner 

One of Amanda's-   
Attackers lives here,   
He welcomes a crony,   
'Come in, grab a beer,'   
Then turns his back,   
Plops down in his chair,   
The football game soon-   
Will be on the air. 

He'll never know-   
If his team succeeded,   
His buddy's decided-   
He's no longer needed,   
Three slugs through the chair,   
He'll die in a minute,   
Then a car pulls up front,   
Mac, Amanda are in it. 

The shooter runs off-   
Mac's in vain pursuit,   
Amanda remains...   
Recognizes the brute,   
'Why were you trying-   
To kill me?' she cries,   
'The crystal,' he breathes,   
Then conveniently dies. 

The Barge, Later 

Discussing the crystal,   
For more than an hour,   
MacLeod scoffs at tales-   
Of its magical power.   
'Amanda, your life-   
A millenium has spanned...   
How much _real_ magic-   
Have you seen first hand?' 

'All that I know...   
Is that I was a thief,   
Starving, illiterate,   
Laden with grief.   
Rebecca saw something-   
In me, besides theft,   
This crystal is all-   
Of her, I have left.' 

Flashback, Rebecca's Abbey, 850 AD 

Amanda is sneaking-   
Away in the night,   
She pockets some apples-   
For her hasty flight,   
Then she decides-   
Those crystals are nice,   
Something so pretty-   
Should bring a good price. 

She's stopped by Rebecca,   
As she tries to flee,   
'I will not allow-   
You to steal them from me!   
Stay,' pleads Rebecca,   
'Complete what you've started.'   
Amanda's not used to-   
One so openhearted. 

She offers forgiveness,   
Amanda accepts,   
She'll stay and she'll learn-   
Many priceless concepts,   
'One day, you'll earn it,'   
Is Rebecca's concession   
'Then the crystal will be-   
Your most valued possession.' 

The Barge 

This crystal, Amanda-   
Has treasured for years,   
She draws from its strength,   
Overcoming her fears.   
'One of ' _us_ ' is behind this,'   
Mac does not agree,   
'One crystal's not worth-   
All this trouble,' says he. 

'But, what if they have-   
All the others?' asks she   
'None saw Luther die,   
Except you and me.'   
Mac: 'There are others,   
Only we're unaware,   
They stay out of sight,   
But they're _always_ there.' 

'Watchers! Those ghouls!   
They _must_ have the rest,   
Hidden away...   
In their headquarters' nest.'   
MacLeod is concerned-   
Will Amanda's seduction-   
By the promise of power...   
Lead her to destruction? 

Luther once told him,   
He believed it was worth...   
Anyone's life-   
To control all on earth.   
MacLeod faced him then,   
Wasn't swayed by his thinking,   
But what if Amanda-   
To these depths is sinking? 

Bridge Overlooking the Barge 

Stern finds that Geiger-   
Has flouted his ruling   
Dan's watching Amanda,   
Stern warns; he's not fooling!   
To Geiger...'Go home!   
I'm taking charge,'   
He takes his position,   
Watching the barge. 

Watcher Headquarters, That Night 

Amanda bypasses-   
Lasers and sensors,   
Locates the gallery,   
Carefully enters.   
There, with the crystals...   
Surprised, his face ashen...   
'METHOS?' He's caught-   
Her would-be assassin! 

Accusations, denials,   
Amanda's sword's drawn,   
'I just want the crystals,'   
Says Methos, forlorn   
'They're mine!' screams Amanda   
The alarm starts to blast,   
Neither wants to be caught,   
So, they both exit...fast. 

The Barge 

'No way,' says MacLeod-   
'That Methos could find-   
It in him to kill you,'   
She: 'You know his mind?   
This is just like him,   
A devious device.'   
'No,' insists Mac...   
'Not at that price.' 

'Methos doesn't have-   
Your overgrown sense...   
Of honor.' For that-   
Mac has no defense.   
He'll reason with Methos,   
Ask what it's about,   
Mac hopes with some luck,   
To straighten things out. 

A Park Bench, Later 

Cold, lonely and bleak,   
Mist rising in air,   
Two Immortals converge,   
A circumspect pair.   
Methos gives Mac-   
A history lesson,   
Why he needs the crystal-   
In his possession. 

'The crystal was once-   
By Methuselah, held.   
He gave it to Noah,   
And, when the flood swelled-   
Noah survived it,   
Its legend still grows,   
Invincible powers-   
On man, it bestows.' 

'You've lived all this time,   
Why do you need it now?'   
'Alexa,' sighs Methos   
'I must try, somehow...   
She's dying in Geneva,   
She doesn't have long,   
The crystal might save her,   
I don't think that's wrong.' 

'That stone's worth my life.'   
Now Mac asks his question...   
'...And anyone else's?'   
A staggering suggestion!   
Methos is stunned!   
Mac has one more chiller...   
'Amanda thinks you-   
Sent those mortals to kill her.' 

'I'd better go.'   
Methos retreats quickly,   
MacLeod calls in vain-   
But, the fog rolls in thickly,   
Methos is gone,   
Mac remains in confusion,   
Now he must deal-   
With Amanda's delusion. 

The Barge 

Amanda's still sure,   
'What wouldn't you do-   
To save one you loved?'   
'To my friends I'd be true.'   
'Methos isn't _you_!   
Doesn't live by your code,'   
Mac begs, 'Talk to him-   
Before you explode.' 

She agrees, with conditions,   
'You can't be around,   
I will meet him alone,   
Not on Holy Ground.'   
Her reason? 'I'm tired-   
Of being afraid,'   
She remembers Rebecca-   
Taught her not to evade. 

Flashback, Rebecca's Abbey, 853 AD 

Amanda has fled-   
To Rebecca, in fear.   
'A man is pursuing me,   
I must hide here.'   
Rebecca chides softly,   
'You cannot flee-   
Every challenge you meet-   
And run back to me.' 

'Choose your weapon and ground,   
And face what's to come.'   
She heartens Amanda,   
Soothes every qualm,   
'You've learned how to fight-   
Be convinced of your skill,'   
That lesson she taught,   
Remains with her, still. 

The Barge 

Amanda will meet-   
Methos, face to face.   
She gives Mac her crystal-   
To hold, 'Just in case,'   
'Be careful,' he whispers,   
They kiss. Off she hurries,   
Leaving MacLeod-   
Alone, with his worries. 

A Train Yard 

Amanda strides forward-   
With confident pluck,   
Until she is almost-   
Run down by a truck!   
Dodging away,   
She doesn't get far,   
Now she is shot at-   
From a fast moving car! 

At last, she escapes,   
Then tenses, because...   
Methos is near,   
She's warned by the Buzz.   
Methos is aghast...   
When Amanda, with fury   
Attacks with her sword,   
She is his judge and jury. 

Trapped by her rage,   
She's soon in a fix,   
In five thousand years-   
Methos learned a few tricks.   
Thrown to her knees,   
Convinced that she's through,   
If he wants her head...   
Not a thing she can do. 

'Go ahead...kill me!   
Then kill MacLeod, too!   
Do it! If she-   
Means that much to you!'   
'You understand nothing!'   
In torture, he's seething,   
Last week she was fine,   
She's now barely breathing.' 

'You try being _her,_   
With one year to live!   
There isn't a thing-   
That you wouldn't give,   
But, nothing you do,   
No option you choose,   
No training or tricks-   
Will help you...You'll lose!' 

His eyes fill with tears...   
As he slumps away,   
She calls out...'I'm sorry,'   
It is all she can say,   
He breaks down and sobs,   
Cries out for relief,   
They cling to each other...   
In mutual grief. 

Watcher Headquarters, Later 

The two have joined forces,   
Amanda's forte...   
Breaking and entering-   
But...a cat's in the way.   
While Methos gets 'kitty,'   
She burns the lock free,   
But, Stern's watched her on-   
Closed circuit TV. 

She lifts up the crystal,   
'One move and I shoot!'   
Then Geiger runs in,   
Gets a cat in his snoot!   
Stern shoots 'Adam Pierson.'   
Whose cover's now blown,   
He 'dies' while Amanda-   
With the crystal, has flown. 

'He's Immortal!' They marvel-   
As Methos comes round,   
Stern hovers near him,   
Like a wily bloodhound.   
'You're our worst fear...   
An Immortal who knows us,'   
We trusted you, Adam   
And now you'll expose us.' 

'There's only one way,'   
Then he calls for a sword,   
'Cut clean,' winces Methos,   
His distress is ignored.   
' _Wait!_ ' bellows Geiger,   
As the blade's poised in air,   
'The crystal's more dangerous-   
To our welfare.' 

The Barge 

Amanda is sure-   
Methos will be okay,   
'He's lived all this time,   
He'll find a way.'   
'They know _what he is,_ '   
Says Duncan, distraught   
'They know how to kill him,'   
But, she's lost in thought. 

A phone call from Stern,   
For them...a proposal,   
The crystal for Methos,   
If not...his disposal!   
The stone sits before her,   
Just one piece, it's needing,   
'Hand me my crystal,'   
Says Amanda, unheeding 

'Fine, let him die.'   
MacLeod acquiesces,   
He hands it to her,   
With no second-guesses.   
But, she's been around-   
The Boy Scout too long,   
Putting greed before life-   
Is immoral and wrong. 

A Bridge Over the Seine 

Stern and his crew-   
Stop their car at one end.   
At the other, Amanda-   
Waits to ransom her friend.   
Stern calls, 'Do you have it?'   
She lifts it up high,   
Stern's thug checks it out,   
Genuine, to his eye. 

The Old Guy's at swordpoint,   
His face apprehensive,   
He envisions events-   
Will soon grow intensive,   
Geiger shoots Stern-   
With a cruel satisfaction,   
'Now let's conclude-   
Our agreed-on transaction.' 

Blurts Methos, 'You _planned_ this?'   
Then Geiger, (the bum),   
Says, 'I joined the Watchers-   
So I could become-   
Immortal, like you!'   
He narrows his eyes,   
Stares at the crystal...   
'And THIS...is my prize!' 

'And yours?' To Amanda,   
'I forgot it,' she taunts,   
This isn't the answer-   
That Dan Geiger wants.   
His crew point their guns-   
At Methos' head,   
'Give me your crystal,   
Or he'll soon be dead!' 

He then _slugs_ Amanda!   
'MacLeod! Or he dies!'   
Duncan steps out,   
In response to his cries.   
Mac marches forward,   
Not the least shaken,   
Of guns pointed at him,   
No notice, he's taken. 

Methos and Amanda-   
From where they both stand,   
See the small detonator-   
In the palm of Mac's hand.   
'Is this what you want?'   
Mac tosses the crystal,   
Geiger leaps toward it-   
Like he's shot from a pistol. 

His eyes gleam with lust,   
Now he...has...them...ALL!   
When placed near each other-   
They fuse to a ball!   
Its glitter transports him,   
Geiger's last exclamation-   
'Kill them!' Then Mac-   
Presses down...Detonation! 

Explosion! Confusion!   
Mac grabs a gun,   
He's then shot by Geiger-   
After taking down one.   
Amanda shoots Geiger...   
And Methos, now free-   
Sees, to his horror...   
That his dream cannot be. 

The stone is now shattered,   
All crystals, save one-   
Fell (with Geiger) in the river,   
Their odyssey's done.   
Amanda retrieves-   
The one that is left,   
She and Methos stare down-   
At the river...bereft. 

Later 

The three made their way-   
Away from that place,   
Mac's wounds have healed,   
But, Methos must face...   
His return to Alexa,   
Her life's dwindling flame,   
'She'll never know-   
Just how close I came.' 

'She'll know of your love,'   
That's all he can give,   
'As much as I can,   
For as long as she'll live.'   
He won't take the crystal,   
She offers, 'For luck.'   
'Keep it, think of us,'   
By his heartache, they're struck. 

With a kiss from Amanda,   
And Duncan's compassion,   
He goes on his way,   
Somehow, he will fashion-   
A way to provide-   
What his love will now need,   
'Courage,' they wish him,   
'Courage and Godspeed.' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
"Adrian worked Elizabeth Gracen and Peter Wingfield very hard on this sword fight." 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
"Adrian directed. The big thing was creating the morph for the crystal, so it had to be shot in a very specific way. And Adrian did and it worked." 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
"That was a big show. But anything Adrian directs becomes big; that's just the nature of the beast. But that opening sequence with the Hennessey sign that was something we planned for weeks and Hennessey gave us money for that because we couldn't afford it. And we shot it over three or four nights because it was pretty stupendous. It worked. We had Richard Harris' son, Jamie, and he was good. We are the show of famous sons/fathers: Richard Martin (Dick Martin), Duane Clark (Dick Clark), Paolo Barzman (Ben Barzman), Dennis Berry (John Berry)..." 

~ The Immortal Cimoli   
  
---


End file.
